The present invention relates to a device for building programs employing objects linkage information intended to improve the efficiency of the development, maintenance and functional enhancement of application programs.
The advancement of computers in recent years has been striking, and in terms of hardware, processing speed has increased greatly and processing capacity has been enlarged dramatically.
Also, in terms of software, improvements in the man-machine interface are progressing to provide computer operating environments which are amenable to the users using these computers, in other words user-friendly.
Object pointing is one way of improving and advancing this man-machine interface.
The term object pointing refers to, for example in the development of an application program (AP, hereinafter), subdividing the computer program into units known as objects (components) which have certain functions and data, and producing the required AP by coding the linkage relationships between these subdivided objects (components) in a source program.
In the past, the source program which defines the objects (components) has held the functions and data of these objects, and held the linkage relationships between these objects; and thus when the linkage relationship between objects are altered, it is necessary to revise the source program, compile to translate the source program and generate the object code, and link the object code.